


Camping with.... friends??

by ParfaitFangirl



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, actually fucking lots of creek, just a funny story, mostly creek, sequel to the party but u can read and still understand, stan has a blog, they're all 17 on this, tweek and butters are bffs, updated on a daily basis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParfaitFangirl/pseuds/ParfaitFangirl
Summary: A mini van. A camping trip. A weekend.Craig is wondering how Tweek made him say yes to this.Tweek just wants some relaxing time with his boyfriend and friends.Stan and Kyle really want to get on each other's pants.Wendy and Cartman are hiding a secret.Sure, nothing can go wrong with that.





	1. Craig is regretting this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, let's start this new story!! If you haven't read the first one, "the party", here's a summary of things that you need to know:  
> Everyone is together, except from Wendy and Cartman, but this is according to Kyle. Enjoy!

_Life has a bunch of misteries. Why we are alive? Life has a meaning? We have freewill? Why Craig Tucker, the biggest asshole on the universe is sitting on a red mini-van on a friday morning on the first weekend of his vacation? Who knows, maybe, just like the last one, the other questions could be answered with a sexy blonde butt. That's why life is such of an absurd._

  
"I swear that if you keep writing about me on your emo blog I'll crush this fucking thing." Craig closed Stan's notebook, and the other boy would be way angrier if the file wasn't already saved.

  
But Stan actually had a point. In a normal situation, Craig's first weekend of vacation would be spent mostly on his bedroom, with a lot of activities that could be summarized on Tricia's favorite game "Is this quote directed to his boyfriend or his guinea pig?". But Tweek had to use his tricks to convince him to go on a camping trip with their friends. And the most normal people, Token and Jimmy, wouldn't even be there to avoid being third-wheels. Because of all that, now he was in the front of his house, spending 20 minutes of his life with Stan fucking Marsh and his noisy computer.

  
"Writing makes me drink less. Do you prefer Writer Me or Drunk me?" Stan questioned, raising an eyebrown.

  
"Is dead you an option?" Said Craig, trying to avoid his urge of taking a cigarette. He liked smoking, but he also was helping Tweek with his coffee problem, so he had to stay away from addictions either.

  
"Oh Craig, you're so funny." Stan rolled his eyes. "Why you're coming anyway? Tweek said he was going to make a sex strike or something like that?"

  
"Much worse. He said that he would come with me or without me, and that I was free to choose and now I'm stuck with you guys. What's your excuse?"

  
"Unlike you I enjoy spending time with people who aren't my boyfriend."

  
"Ah right. Kyle haven't touched your dick yet, I forgot." Craig teased. "And yes, I do enjoy spending time with my friend, but whenever you and your gang is involved I just sit and wait for the apocalypse."

  
"Man, stop holding grudges, is not good for your health." Said Kenny, as he, Butters and Tweek approached the dark-haired boys. He had an arm around his boyfriend, even though he and Tweek looked like they were chatting about something that he wasn't involved. Kenny didn't cared. He was finally in a good relationship for 2 full weeks and with someone that he really loved, and as a bonus those two were becaming really good friends, along with Bebe, who thought that was an amazing idea to have a trio of adorable blondes and made them a group chat.

  
"Fuck off." Craig flipped him off, but his face was way less grumpy in the moment that he saw a certain boy, specially becase he was wearing one of his Nasa sweatshirts.

  
"I can't believe you're actually going with us! I thought that by now you'd be upstairs with Stripe and a movie." Tweek almost jumped at his lap, and they shared their usual greetings.

  
"You play dirty. Like I could enjoy 3 days knowing that you would be alone with these idiots."

  
"I know that. That's why I said that you could do whatever you w-wanted." Tweek showed his tongue, laughing.

  
"Could you not infect good people with your attitude, Craig? Tweek is turning into a manipulative person." Wendy said, already storing her backpack.

  
"I know, right? He might be dirty, but he's an angel!" Bebe agreed with her,helping Clyde to take the rest of the stuff out of the car.

  
"Keep the facade babe, if this many people keep believing that you're a good person we gonna win so many stuff at college. People will babysit Stripe for us, make us romantic dinner. Is going to be awesome." Craig rolled his eyes. It was great that more people wanted to spent time with his babe but they were too much sometimes. Was he jealous? No, just being careful. To his luck, Clyde took his side at the quick argument.

  
"Tweek is an animal. Once I was worried that Craig would abandon me after finding a boyfriend, so I kind of cockblocked them. Man, he shaked me so much that I threw up." The boy laughed, storing a box with snacks in the mini-van.

  
"I said I was sorry, Jesus!" Tweek complained.

  
"No you didn't!"

  
"Ah right, because I wasn't! I thought you were having a crush on Craig and you made fucking paranoid! I almost broke the table at my therapist's office."

  
"And I'm the drama queen." Said Stan, chuckling. Since he started his "writer blog thingie" the mockery never ended, but he didn't actually cared. Better being a tumblr emo hipster with a boyfriend than a depressed jerk with a secret crush on his best friend. Speaking about boyfriends, his one wasn't present yet. "Where's Kyle, anyway? We should had let him buy the food, Clyde is not exactly trustful to this mission."

  
"Hey!"

  
"Only him and Cartman had cars. Someone had to pick Kyle and the tents and someone had to pick the girls and the food." Craig explained, without further addition to avoid embarassing situations. Wendy and Cartman were in a... sensitive moment for what his gang of friends and Bebe guessed. They never mentioned what happened at the party weeks before and were back to rarely talk with each other even when they shared the same table at lunch, so even though they were both going to the trip, everyone figured out that it would be better to avoid any confrontation.

  
"And you know why it is a bad idea to leave Cartman alone with our food for the whole weekend!" Tweek finished with a forced laugh. God he hated the pressure of that situation.

  
"Fat jokes are so 10-years old, Tweek." Cartman interrupted, sitting betweek Stan and Craig while Kyle carried the tents to the mini-van.

  
"At least help him, jerk." Stan complained.

  
"He said that he'd take care of it by himself. Doing all the job maybe makes he remember of his ancestors who worked on Egypt or something."

  
"I just don't want you breaking my uncle's tents, fatass!" Kyle screamed from the car, while Kenny and Wendy helped him out.

  
"Perfect, everyone's here." Craig stated, taking his seat as the first driver on the schedule. "Let's start this highway to hell. May Stripe have mercy on my soul."

  
"You have a soul?" Kenny teased with a ironic smile. "Man, this trip is barely starting and we're facing a surprise already!"


	2. Wendy is hiding something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Just wanted to say that I aciddentally putted a "Craig/Clyde" on this story because I was doing my lunch when I posted and when food is involved I lose my focus. But this is a 1000% Creek household! Back to the story~

"C'mon, when you're going to stop with this grumpy face?"

"Let me check my schedule. This is planned until monday, thank you very much." Craig rolled his eyes for the 1827937 time on that morning, trying to keep his focus on the highway. Someone could ask, why he offered himself to drive if he wasn't wanting to go on the first place? Well that was simple: He could seat with Tweek on the front as far as possible from the mess that was that mini-van. He didn't regret the choice, but wasn't working as he wished. So yeah, this was a reason to be grumpy as hell.

"I'm feeling guilty r-right now. Oh Jesus Craig, I'm so sorry for that! I'm a terrible boyfriend and you probably hate me so much right now and-"

  
"Babe." Craig interrupted before he started to tremble. "I came because I wanted. Not exactly the trip but coming with you. So don't worry ok? No way I'd leave you alone with those snakes." He damned his own tongue for letting the last part slip, and hoped that Tweek hadn't understood.

"Snakes?? Are you gh-talking about the girls? You don't like them?" The blonde tried to keep his voice low, so nobody could hear their conversation.

"Dislike is a strong word. I guess despise would be more accurate." The taller boy mumbled, and knowing Tweek that sure wasn't an answer that could satisfy him. "It just piss me of how they always talk like you're an angel or a poor innocent boy and I'm a villain that only fucks up your life. I don't give a fuck for being the bad guy, I know that you don't agree with this, but you're not a little baby that needs protection, you're a fucking badass dude that does his best to fight his problems, and I won't let those bitches tell me otherwise just because they think you're cute."

"Craig..." Tweek had one of the "my heart has been melted for Craig Tucker" trademark expressions. "I guess they don't really mean it ok? But I'll talk to them. And thanks for believing on me." Tweek kissed him on the cheek. "And maybe when we get there, I can have something for you that will make you feel better."

"I like where this is going." Craig's eyes kept staring to the road, but his ears were almost glued on the voice tone of his boyfriend. He knew that tone and what it meant. But there was another thing bothering him, and a red light was the perfect moment to solve it. "CAN THE KINDERGARTEN CLASS STOP WITH THE BULLSHIT?" Even screaming, his voice sounded bored, like a very angry robot. "Bebe turn off this fucking music. Stupid team stop screaming stupid jokes to the other drivers. Clyde, if you don't stop with the noise with this Doritos pack I'll rip off your fucking hands. If I crash this thing please don't find me in hell."

"Daddy is in a bad mood." Bebe teased, but did what Craig asked anyway. "Right Wendy?"

"Yeah, hm, sure." The girt agreed absentmindedly, keeping her eyes at the window.

"C'mon we have to talk." The blonde girl took her hands, forcing Wendy to stare at her. "There's something making you upset and is better to your head if you just spit it out."

"Is nothing Bebe, relax, ok?" Wendy answered, feeling stupid for not being able of matching her words and her facial expression.

"Bull-shit. Is about Cartman, right?" The mention of the boy's name brought the reaction that Bebe was waiting. "Look, is ok if you're still upset. A lot of stuff happened on that party and on the day after, and the fact that after that it just died can be very frustrating. And he's even acting like nothing happened too, what a bitch! Maybe is God telling you that this is the better path."

"Maybe." Wendy answered, cursing at Cartman on her mind for being so good at acting.

So yes, she was hiding something, and yes, it had to do with Cartman, but not in the way that her best friend in the world was guessing.  
She and Cartman were dating since their date after the party, but they decided to keep it a secret for a while, so they'll have time to have sure about that decision without anyone judging them. That was what Wendy suggested. Eric just said he wanted to see everyone's stupid faces when they discoreved the truth. It was good enough for her, until the point she remembered how terrible she was at lying, specially to Bebe.

"-Anyway, my point is-" Wendy blinked, trying to focus her attention in what Bebe was saying. "You can talk with me about anything you want ok? I'll be always here for you, even with my blonde squad now."

"Thanks Bebe. I'll talk with you, but when I feel confortable, ok?" She smiled, really feeling happy for her friend's support.

"That's what I like to hear."

"You guys gonna kiss now? Because I don't really mind." Clyde interrupted the sweet moment, speaking with his mouth full of doritos.

"Never understood what is so magic about seeing people of the other sex kissing. Is this a straight-kink or something?" Tweek asked.

"Not only straight, my dear." Kenny spoke like an old Harvard teacher giving a speech. "Is a very beautiful and classic picture, that has been showing on teh history of humanity since... always."

"Beautiful! Amazing!" Clyde clapped, being hit by a flying pillow.

"And for things like that you're still a virgin." Bebe glared at him. Ok, wasn't because of that, but this was a subject for later and she knew exactly with who she needed to talk.

"Is this a pillowfight now? Really?" Kyle rolled his eyes, trying to focus on his book.

"And you're on, reddie!!" Clyde threw the pillow at him, receiving one back that could broke his ribs.

"Don't annoy Kyle, you know that he can't act rationally when he's angry, dude." Stan warned, a little bit too late.

"Attention kindergarten class, attention." Craig's voice came from out of the mini-van and wait, since when they stopped? He opened the sliding doors, almost burning everyone's eyes with the sun of 11 am. "For the sake of my sanity we're finally here. Get out of the vehicle as carefully as possible because if we break it I'm not the one paying."

"You sure like the father persona, right Craigory?" Clyde teased.

"You can be my daddy...." Tweek mumbled under his breath, totally unaware of his surroundings.

"WhAt?????" The question was almost a choir, and the blonde boy took five seconds before realizing what he done.

"OH MY GOD!"

Craig could blame him for the trip and for the friends, but he was totally guilty of making Tweek so fucking pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We gonna have a little bit of smut in the next chapter so be ready~  
> I like comments, no matter what you wanna say!


	3. Clyde is fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said some smut is about to happen, and as I said on the last story, I'm not that good with this, so sorry hahahaha

As soon as they got the tents and the fireplace ready, the group took a moment to organize their supplies. They were camping in a place that was used by churches or other big organizations to do spiritual retreats or company confraternizations, but when there wasn't anything sheduled, specially in certain times of the year, they opened to everyone who did a reservation. Back to the current moment , everything was going fine, until they actually opened the grocery bags with their food.

"Clyde?" Craig called without moving a single inch.

"Yeah buddy?" The flamboyant boy got out of his tent, brushing his hair.

"Where is the rest of the food?"

"What you're talking about? Do you need more than this for a weekend? And I'm the chubby." He laughed, resting his hand on Craig's shoulder.

"Sweetie." Bebe started, holding his wrist. "Where are the things that aren't junk food or marshmallows?"

"There is more that you can eat on a camping trip?" There was a collective sigh as the blonde girl hitted her boyfriend on the head.

"Thank God I brought the water, or we would spend 3 days drinking Sprite and maple syrup." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"There is a lake around here, right? I brought a fishing rod, we can give it a try." Kenny offered, unpacking some blankets. "Stan and Kyle come with me, it will be fun."

"Sure, why not? The one who gets less fishes will have to clean them all." Stan suggested.

"But then what will be Clyde's punishment for being a fucking moron?" Kyle asked.

"I know exactly what." Craig smirked, holding his friend by the jacket. "You'll share a tent with Cartman. Draw a lot of dicks on his face, put bugs on his mouth, have fun, I don't care but make him suffer."

"I'm curretly on treatment wanting to become a better human being, but why not?" Cartman teased, secretly annoyed that he would not share the tent with a certain someone. That was the bad thing about the whole secret thing, they weren't able to be together when their friends were around.

"You guys are terrible with me!" Clyde whined, but it was too late to escape his punishment. "I'm going to see if I can call Token now! At least he cares!"

"Give mom a day-off, he's tired and in need of time alone." Craig joked, almost meeting the floor when Tweek took his hand out of nowhere and walked towards the opposite side. They had set up their tents close to the parking lot, so right now he and his blonde boyfriend were in the middle of the trees and Craig could see a bunch of wooden cabins at the distance. "I still don't understand why we couldn't just take those." Craig broke the silence, actually trying to understand what the fuck was going on the current moment.

"The boys wanted a full-camping-experience or something." Tweek answered, pushing the door of the closest cabin and smiling when it opened.

"And what are you wanting, huh?" Craig raised an eyebrown, following the shorter boy, and sitting on a bed that was covered on dust.

"You." The word was so full of determination and got out so quickly that the dark-haired boy had to blink twice before believing his ears. Tweek was the kind of person that was almost impossible to read when he was a kid, with all the paranoia, twitching and conspiracy theories, but for Craig he was even worse now, in these moments where he seemed so certain of what he was doing. But wasn't a bad thing at all.

"Well-" Craig finally got back into his senses. "I don't know if you received the memo but I'm yours for the past 7 years."

"Jerk." Tweek leaned to kiss him, bitting his lip and leaving Craig wanting more. "I told you I was going to do something nice for you, right?"

"Yes. We're going to bake a cake for me honey? I don't think the oven is working." The dark-haired boy teased with a smile, watching full of curiosity as Tweek knelt in front of him and started unbutton his jeans. In the blink of an eye, his pants and underwear were gone, and the pale hand was around his member, moving slowly and temptingly. Usually they were into a lot of foreplay before going that far, but going straight to business once in a while wasn't exactly horrible. It was his gift after all, right?

"When there's a cute boy giving you a handjob, it would be fucking polite to pay attention, don't you think Craig Tucker?" The blonde pouted, but that was followed by a laugh.

"You can... believe that I'm paying... fucking attention...." Craig's words were interrupted by heavy breathing, his body reacting way too fast to the stimulus. Only Tweek could take his bored expression so easily, and hell, he was even feeling his cheeks burning.

"I can see by this thing here." Tweek's voice was slow and kind of cocky, his lips almost touching the head of Craig's lenght.

"I created a fucking monster. Literally." The taller boy used his last piece of sanity on that joke, getting lost on panting and incoherent words when he felt the familiar warmth of Tweek's mouth around his dick, the muffled moans only making the whole situation more arousing. He only recovered his sanity when the blonde boy was already sitting by his side, licking his own lips and staring at him with those beautiful green eyes.

"You were so quiet. That was bad?" Tweek questioned, a little bit of fear showing on the last part of the sentence.

  
"No!" Craig almost screamed. "No way, that was fucking awesome. You're just too much to me sometimes, babe." He held Tweek by his hips, kissing him passionately. "Specially when you take control of the situation."

"I don't even know how I do this stuff. Sometimes I'm freaking out on my mind, but I do it anyway. I guess I just trust you a lot." Tweek looked away, but a certain bored boy clearly wasn't letting him escape, and this was confirmed by Craig pinning him down on the bed and kissing him again.

"Leaving so soon, cupcake?" He teased, his hands exploring the area under Tweek's sweatshirt.

"Craaaaig we have to go back, everyone is waiting." The blonde whined, without doing any actual effort to get out of the position.

"Search for any sign of me caring while I kiss you."

* * *

"And that's the whole story. Oh Jesus, am I complaining too much?" Butters finished, looking away on embarassment. That situation was bothering him on the last days, and he was finally telling someone about it.

"Baby boy, you have the right to look for answers! Is your relationship and you need to be happy! Actually, I'm kind of facing a similar situation right now." Bebe said, waving at Clyde just to make sure that he wasn't overhearing the conversation. "But I know what we have to do."

"What?"

"What everyone does when is the time for facing a problem! Talk with an expert. If he takes his mouth off the Tucker gutter someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger~  
> What is bothering Butters and Bebe? Give me your best shot at the comments!


	4. Tweek is an expert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey you guys! before the chapter I just wanna say that I'm starting a web comic, so if you guys could check it out would be very important to me! Here's the link miss-therapy-is-a-loli.tumblr.com  
> Back to our schedule~

After a good couple of minutes, everyone's favorite couple came back, looking like they were attacked by a hurricane: Tweek's hair was more messy than usual and he managed to knead the sweatshirt that he was wearing, and Craig's eyes were lost and distant, making his bored expression be more like the one you'll see in someone high.

"God, were you two in a fight?" Butters asked.

"In a fight for dominance, as they would say on fanfiction, am I right?" Bebe teased, but only her and Clyde got the joke. One more reason to the "Why Clyde is a good boyfriend" list: He laughed at her jokes.

"Fuck off." Craig flipped her off, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips. "I think I'm going to meet the guys and get some fish. I don't wanna Marsh's jealous ass complaining that we didn't help just because he can't get into Kyle's pants."

"You guys could stop with this stupid rivalry." Tweek suggested, pulling him back to the kiss. "And you could stay."

"Now now, mister pervert." Bebe interrupted, taking Tweek by the arm. She could feel Craig's deadly stare at her back, but that didn't stopped her. "Let go of him for a second, we need to talk with you. Right Butters?"

"Well, if you don't have anything better to do, Tweek. Your advices are always very good and they help a lot!"

"Fucking skank, you used the Butters card, that's dirty." Craig mumbled but gave up of the battle, taking a water bottle and heading towards the lake. Or at least trying, since he and Kyle almost ran over each other. "Hey watch it, asshole."

"You were the one not looking!" The redhead complained.

"What you're doing here, by the way? Giving up so soon?"

"Kenny and Stan keep fighting about how they can actually get some fish, so I got pissed and came back before I used one of them as a bait."

"Don't worry, Super Craig is on the mission and he'll save our dinner." With that statement Craig left, and Kyle took a seat next to a certain blonde trio.

"So Tweeki, Tweeks, love of our life, sun of Craig's life, Stripe's favorite daddy-"

"S-Say it already!! You're driving me crazy!!" Tweek interrupted the girl, already getting anxious. He mentally wished that this talk wasn't about Craig, because his mood was too good to be destroyed by talking trash to his friends.

"We want your pro help with a subject." Bebe finished, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Pro??? Since when I'm an expert on something???" The boy choked with air.

"Yes you are. You're the one with a boyfriend that can't keep his hands away of you, while I can't get Clyde to stop shaking and Kenny can't kiss this poor creature for more than 2 minutes without coming with a stupid excuse to go away. So teach us the way."

"EhH?!?"

"She wants your help to get laid, for fuck sake." Kyle interrupted them.

"Too interested in the conversation, are we?" Bebe teased him, making Kyle blush a little. Ok, maybe he was, just maybe, and that didn't meant he was going to admit it.

"Ok, Jesus, hm... Give me a second to think." Tweek finally said, his fingers erratically moving across the sweatshirt. Still was a very new experience to him, being the one that people look for advice, so he'd be nervous about what he had to say. "The thing is, I don't do anything special. Like, Butters, do you remember what I told you at the party?"

"About the good boy thingie? Yes, and I tried, but I don't think is working so much."

"That's because that is kind of a special thing. It only works with the surprise element, when you know that your partner is really wanting something that's not very far of what you done already."

"Ok, why Tweek is talking like some kind of sex scientist?" Kyle mumbled to break the tension. Jesus, that sex subject bothered him. Weren't they too young to talk about this, anyway?  
"Be honest with yourself, man." He heard the voice on his head. He knew that this wasn't the real reason to his anger. He was just annoyed. He and Stan knew each other their whole lives. They were best friends since forever. So why, even though they had such of a.... interesting start, it was so weird to do something like that again. That make-out session only happened because of the moment? Stan didn't liked? Why this had to drive him so crazy?

"Don't make it sound so awful!!! J-Jesus!" Tweek's gasp and incoherent words brought him back to reality. "A-Anyway! The best thing is to talk with your partner. Sex is a big step, so you can't just use seduction to get there, you need to know if you're both ready for it and how thing should work."

"You make it sound so easy. Having a health relationship full of dialogue, I mean." Bebe teased, running her hand across her own hair.

"Jeez, is really embarassing if you think about it." Butters blushed a little.

"And you wanna tell me this?!?" Tweek stared at them. "Is fucking embarassing!! At the first time that me and Craig talked about it, I almost fainted! And he's so straightforward and his voice is so fucking deadpan, Jesus, it was traumatizing!!" His face looked like he was reliving the moment. "But, you know what? I don't regret it. Look, Kenny and Clyde are totally different from each other, but they both love and respect you two so talk to them! If I can solve things with Craig you can do it too!"

"Is so cute when Tweek gets angry." Bebe laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You have a point. I guess we can't escape the talking thingie."

"Just be gentle with Clyde, he's sensitive. And Butters, Kenny's the opposite. Be firm with him, make sure he understands that you're not made of glass. As I said before, he's not doing it on purpouse, but it can be fucking annoying. And you-" He looked at Kyle. "Stan is your best friend. I don't know what is on your head, but I know that you're the one who knows him better. So I'm sure that if something was wrong you'd have noticed. Myabe you're just overthinking."

"....."

"Oh Jesus man, I'm sorry!! I should not stick my nose into your business and-"

"Thanks Tweek. I really apreciate it." Kyle said honestly, a half-smile crossing his face. It was hard to admit that he was in need of an advice, but he was glad that he got one anyway. That was the good thing about knowing people for so long, they got used to your personality and knew exactly when you were not meaning what you said. And for that same reason, he shouldn't be scared to talk with Stan.

Plus, no way he'd let Tweek and Craig keep the "Best Gays" title for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the support!! See you guys at the comments!


	5. Clyde is sad and confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just having so much fun writing this XD I'll try to finish it until the end of my vacation, so I can keep the daily updates. When college kicks my ass again, I'll probably start a series of one-shot chapters, so i don't make someone wait too much with cliffhangers.

Away from the conversations and the trees, Clyde was sitting on his tent, the cellphone on his hand not really being used to anything. The reason was, ok, maybe he was not so distant from certain conversations.

Was he being a terrible boyfriend? He was so troublesome that Bebe had to talk with other person about such of a private subject? The thoughts were spinning on his head like a carousel, and, to avoind being caught crying and having his astute girlfriend realizing that he was listening the whole time, the boy took some cans of soda and made his way to the lake. He was almost calming down and reaching the place when he heard a noise. Was low, like panting or something, but moved by curiosity (and the fear of being backstabbed by a ghost) he followed the sound, to find something even more scary and supernatural.

"Wendy?!? Cartman?!?" He gasped, seeing the other two teenagers kissing against a tree.

"Shhhh! Don't make anyone hear you, stupid bitch!" Cartman covered his mouth with his hand until Clyde calmed down. "You'll not tell this to anyone! You're listening to me???"

"I'm terrible with keeping secrets! At least Craig will know that I'm hiding something!" The flamboyant boy moved his arms frenetically.

"I knew this was going to happen." Wnedy mumbled, trying to hide her embarassment.

"Yeah, but you didn't seemed to be willing to stop, right Wendy? So let me solve this now." Cartman answered, moving his attention back to Clyde. "Listen bitch, don't forget that your dad dates my mom. If anyone discovers about us I'll let him know that you ran away when you were grounded. Are we clear?"

"Okay, fine! Don't tell him."

"That's my little brother. Now go before you piss me off even more." With that said, Clyde took his way, getting to the lake with a blank look and shaking hands. Totally not suspect.

"Clyde? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Craig raised an eyebrown.

"Me? ClYdE??" The boy choked on his own words.

"What Craigory meant is, something happened buddy? You don't look very good right now." Kennr rephrased, reaching Clyde and patting him on the back.

"I don't look very good?" Clyde gasped, praying to Jesus and hoping to find something that would help him. Gladly, he had the perfect subject that would match perfectly with the reaction. "Let me tell you something Kenneth, we don't look very good! And by "we", I mean us and Stan over there!"

"What you're talking about?" He was able to get Stan's attention.

"The fact is, while you've been sitting here fishing, our lovers are asking for advice to deal with us!! Apparently Kenny, you treat Butters like well- like butter! And apparently, Stan's making out is getting weird!"

"What?!?" The dark-haired boy choked on air. "Kyle said that??"

"God, why haven't I brought my cellphone to record this?" Craig said, clearly amused with Stan's suffering.

"What about Craig huh? Wasn't Tweek complaining about him being cold, or a ironic bitch, or too much of a nuisance??" Stan questioned, throwing a fish at Craig.

"Not really, he was being the fucking therapist!! I hate to admit but Craig is a fucking good boyfriend." Clyde sat in a rock feeling defeated for multiple reasons.

"I do my best to bring satisfaction. Actually, I just talk with my babe, so he doesn't have to do this with someone who can't actually do anything to improve our situation." Craig shrugged.

"C'mon boys, don't freak out okay?" Kenny said, closing the fishs's basket.

"How come you're not freaking out?" Stan questioned. "Making your precious Butters happy is not something that you want like, a lot?"

"Yes, that's why I understand that sometimes he'll talk with his friends about me, and I'm happy that he has said friends now. But I'll talk with him when I have the opportunity of not sounding like I've been spying." The blonde boy explained his words being followed by the sound of slow clapping.

"You guys see that? Is how being a normal boyfriend looks. I have to say, I'm proud of you Kenneth." Craig teased.

"Always trying to improve my service Craigory." Kenny answered and they both chuckled. "Now we should get going boys. I don't think that we're getting more fishes, so, since is a tie, we should use the rest of the afternoon cleaning these and thinking about other ways of finding food."

"How much you caught?" Clyde questioned as they packed the things.

"Well let me see. There's me, and Craig and Stan, minus 2 plus 1 then goes there and there.... Three." Kenny answered.

"You guys suck." Clyde mocked. "But we can always cover them with Cheetos to kae the portions bigger."

"I like this line of thought, my beautiful friend." Kenny hugged him by the shoulders, as the boys took their way back to their tents.

"We can always send someone to buy something decent. There's a supermarket about 40 minutes from here." Craig suggested.

"Me and Kyle can go. I need to buy something anyway."

"Just don't buy anything weird, okay?" Said Clyde, making sure that Cartman and Wendy were nowhere to be seem.

"Don't worry about that, Clyde. If Stan wants something weird he can just put his tongue next to Kyle." Craig joked.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm the best friend of someone so evil." Clyde teased.

"Because God wanted to punish me. And I always give you coupons for tacos when I find them." Craig explained with a half-truth. He always liked Clyde's company and funny nature, even when he could care less about human beings.

"That looks right. Plus I love you a lot bro." Clyde blew a kiss towards him.

"I was going to say something nice, but now all I have to you is this." The dark-haired boy flipped him off, but Clyde just laughed.

Sometimes, flipping people off was the Tucker's way of expressing affection.


	6. Stan and Kyle have a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey people!! Just wanted to let you know that if you have any requests please send me!!

"Here they are, the heroes of the day!" Bebe teased when the four boys got in there Kenny holding the basket with fishes like it was a treasure.

"We have a dinner?" Tweek asked, hugging Craig by the neck so he could cover a particulary big hickey with his own body.

"I caught the bigger one. Just like real life, I guess." Craig's joke was made in a soft and almost sweet tone, wich meant that he and his boyfriend were in their "happy little world bubble" again.

"They're useless now." Clyde shrugged, being more than happy to find out that Cartman and Wendy were back, wich meant that he would not get nervous everytime that someone asked about their whereabouts. "Just like these three fishing. They took one each."

"If you had listened to me, this would not have happened." Kyle said, making sure that Stan and Kenny paid attention.

"We're going to a supermarket tommorrow anyway. I mean, unless if you already have something better to do." Stan hated how butthurted and annoyed his voice sounded, but he couldn't deny how bad he was feeling. Kyle was not only his boyfriend, he was his best friend, and knowing that he wasn't able of talking about them with him was causing a strange feeling on his heart. To his luck, Kyle seemed to be paying attention at something that Clyde was saying about the fish-cheetos thing, so he haven't noticed his bitter words.

"What you said Stan?"

"Me. You. Supermarket. Tommorrow." The dark-haired boy tried to be shorter with his words this time.

"Cool." Kyle smiled. It would be a perfect situation to talk with his boyfriend, so he would just wait until the other day. Anything bad could happen with such of a short wait, right? "Anyway, I have some aluminum paper in my bag, so we can follow Clyde's idea to the fishes and roast some marshmallows. I'll take care of cooking."

"I can help if you need." Tweek offered, since he and Kyle were probably the only ones with decent cooking skills.

"I don't think this is a good idea man. Kyle gets pretty...."

"Bitchy." Cartman completed Kenny's sentence.

"Yeah, he gets a little bitchy when he's cooking, and letting you and him together is like..."

"A fucking fire hazzard. Like Gordon Ramsay and a anxious kitty that knows how to use a shotgun." Said Stan, his eyes still glued on his boyfriend.

"Motherfucker, would you guys let me finish my own sentences?"

"You were quiet until we were twelve and now you're a babbling machine. You're so unpredictable Kenny." Cartman joked.

"At least I don't have a bunch of hickeys on my neck. That's funny, because I don't remember seeing those before we got here." The grin on the blonde's mouth only got bigger when he saw his friend blushing.

"Shut up Kenny! Working on a restaurant is probably eating yout tiny brain!" Goddamit, in the few times that he got embarassed, Eric lost his hability to sweat completely.

"I wonder what's happening here." Kenny's dragged his words as much as he could to additional drama. "Maybe a mistery? The weird case of the mysterious hickeys? Maybe someone here knows about-"

"HE AND WENDY ARE TOGETHER!!" Clyde succumbbed to the pression, taking everyone's attention.

"What? Wow, so they were real hickeys. I thought he had an allergy eating some weird shit or something." Kenny shrugged.

"You're in my dark list Clyde. Remember that we're sleeping together for 2 fucking nights and until college if our parents get married." Cartman's statement was enough to bring Clyde to the verge of tears.

"I thought Kenny already knew what was going on!!" He tried to save his own skin.

"We were just teasing each other asshole, that's what we do! But done, here it is." Cartman threw his arms at the air as a defeat gesture. "Now you all know our secret. Me and Wendy are dating, so c'mon, tell us what kind of stupid shit you wanna say about our relationship."

"Why should we care again?" Craig said after a long minute of silence.

"I thought I was the only one getting lost." Tweek agreed, with a confused expression.

"That's the fucking reaction??" Cartman questioned.

"Honestly we kind of don't give a fuck." Stan admited, shrugging. "After what happened we were kind of waiting that this would happen sometime in the future."

"So why you guys were acting so weird around us?" It was Wendy's time to be confused.

"Because we thought that you were avoiding each other, and we didn't wanted to be in the middle of a fight between you two again." Bebe explained ruffling her friend's hair.

"But you even told me that maybe not being with him was the best for me!"

"Because I thought you were sad! Is just one of those things that you say to confort someone, without really meaning a lot. But hey, if you wanna give it a try, I won't be the one judging you.." Bebe giggled at Wendy's astonished face.

"Can I go back to my fish now?" Kyle questioned, and started with the preparations without even waiting for an answer.

"And we should find a game to play while the food isn't ready!" The blonde girl suggested, winning approval looks from Kenny, Butters, Clyde and Tweek, while Stan kept his eyes on something that he was writing on a piece of paper and Craig looked too distracted with Tweek's hair to care.

"Now wait a fucking second!!" Cartman interrupted. "All of this freaking work to make you look like idiots and you don't even care for the big revelation?? Show some interest, you guys!"

"That's your biggest concern right now?" Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to the show, Wendy!" Kenny teased. "You're dating the drama queen."


	7. Everyone has a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! Ready to know a little bit of dirty juicy stuff from our favorite boys and girls?

"I know exactly what we could play!" Bebe said, when Cartman finished his drama session. "Since we're discovering a bunch of stuff, we should play a secret game! Everyone can say something that nobody else knows!"

"This seems embarassing..." Clyde mumbled.

"The other option is telling scary stories!"

"Let me finish woman! This seems embarassing genious! Who starts?"

"I already told you guys something ngn-embarassing at that fucking party, what should I suppose to say?" Tweek questioned, honestly too afraid of the answer.

"Dont you have another person that you almost killed because of Craig?" Bebe teased.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT I AM?!?"

"I'm kidding baby, relax~" The blonde girl laughed, patting patting his back.

"Ok, I'll fucking start." Craig interrupted, pushing his boyfriend closer. "Everytime you use petnames with my boyfriend I wanna rip off your face. Stop that."

"Jeez buddy, you have a problem with being possessive." Said Clyde, roasting some marshmallows.

"In his defense, I'm kinda the same thing." Tweek ruffled Craig's hair, taking off his hat. "If someone did the same with him, I'll probably get pissed as fuck."

"So you guys are terrible together. How romantic." Stan said ironically. "Who's the next?"

"I think I will. Is better to finish already, right?" Butter laughed clumsily.

"This will be interesting." Kenny's attention was caught, his hands running across Butters shoulder. What kind of thing his boyfriend would hide? Something he did as Professor Chaos? Something mean he thought about his friends?

"Well hm- I really don't know how to say this but me and Eric we... kind of done some stuff when we were fifteen when we had a sleepover."

"What???" Kenny choked, thinking that it would be his first death in a good amount of time.

"It was only this time!" The blonde boy defended himself, blushing. "We were bored, and then just happened, I don't know..."

"What kind of world we live that Cartman kissed more people than me?" Craig commented.

"Complaining too much, aren't we?" Tweek warned, half-joking. "And I kinda expected this to have happened. I mean, Wendy, Kyle and Butters, is the triad of Cartman's sexual tension." Everyone's eyes turned towards a certain ginger boy.

"Fuck no! Ew!" Kyle hissed. "But I had a crush on Davíd sometime ago. Well, not exactly a crush. Ok, fine, I feel bad for lying. I tried to have a crush on him because Stan kept coming back to Wendy and that pissed me off."

"That made me so pissed! I can't eat mexican food without being angry now." Stan mumbled.

"That's what you get for playing straight boy, Marsh." Craig teased, secretly loving a good drama that he wasn't involved.

"Goddamit Butters, I was going to say that! Now I don't have anything." Cartman interrupted complaining, kicking a rock.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Eric."

"Okay, okay. But you know what? Clyde told our fucking secret, so I'm going to tell one of his."

"That sounds fair." Wendy agreed.

"So, for Clyde's turn, he had a fucking crush on Craig when we were twelve." Cartman said without thinking too much.

"WhATTT?!?" Tweek's face changed from relaxed to rageful with less of a second. "I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT!!"

"DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME DEAD CARTMAN? WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" Clyde questioned, trying to be on a safe distance from the angry blonde.

"Don't lie dude. Remember that I saw your phone? You were texting Token about Tweek stealing Craig from you and stuff."

"AS MY BEST FRIEND!! Tweek as best friend, don't kill me please!" The boy tried to explain himself. "Craig was always so clingy with you, so I got jealous! Bebe, darling, ask Tweek to not kill me!"

"Don't kill him Tweekie. As surprising it could be, Clyde is actually straight!" Said Bebe, facing her friend.

"What do you mean by surprising??"

"I'm not going to kill him! I just overreacted J-Jesus!" Tweek replied.

"Tweek's self-esteem is not low enough to make him think that I'd want Clyde. We know him for time enough to know that he's not my type." Craig said casually.

"And what's your type?" Bebe asked.

"Tweek is duh." The dark-haired boy hid his face on Tweek's neck, doing something that made him giggle.

"I'll tell my secret now if it stops this. Fish doesn't taste well with too much sugar, thank you very much." Stan was flipped off by his terrible joke. "Well back to Kyle's secret, I may had made Davíd be sent to Mexico in a Fedex box because I was pissed and commited some mistakes."

"What??" Kyle almost dropped the fishes on the fire.

"Yes, when you were out of town."

"Ah, I remember that! Was a funny sunday!" Cartman chuckled with the memory.

"So, let me get this straight, doing that was easier than just talk to me?" The redhead asked, raising an eyebrown.

"Staaan, do rou remember what we had to do to make him keep the secret?" Kenny interrupted. Since that afternoon, they were almost-fighting in a lot of moments, and he'd prefer that they tried to talk before doing something stupid. "We gave him Cartman's house key so he could get revenge."

"What?? Well fuck you guys, because he never did anything."

"Or he did something and hid so well that you never figured out it was him." Craig pointed out, his voice muffled by his current position.

"So what have we learned today, children?" Kenny questioned with a playful voice.

"That we are all equally awful people and Butters used to have bad taste on men?" Bebe replied.

"But I think you're forgetting to tell your secret, Bebe. So does you Wendy." Stan pointed out.

"Wanting to know about a girl's personal life? How rude Stan." The blonde girl looked scandalized.

"We don't have anything that is suitable to be shared with you boys." Wendy finished, and Craig only raised an eyebrown.

"Did they just tricked us to tell our secrets?"


	8. Kenny wants to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I had this crazy idea for a Creek oneshot, something about they getting obsessed by each other, way more fucked up than the usual funny-sluffy stuff (bc I'm a psychology nerd) what do you guys think? Should I give it a try?

After a surprisingly good dinner with a bunch of smores as desert, the group of teenagers was ready to a good night of sleep. I mean, if you didn't counted Clyde.

"C'mon, pleaseee! I already paid my debt with all the suffering that this night has caused me. Now that we know that you guys are together, why can't I share a tent with my girlfriend?" He cried, praying that everyone's exhaustion could soften their hearts. "You can even have fun together! Is not like we will hear you when Tweek starts being loud."

"Excuse me?!?" Tweek gasped, almost dropping his cellphone.

"No means no, douchebag. I don't wanna have the effort of taking all my stuff to other tent when we can't even see properly. Now stop whining in my ear!" Cartman hitted his shoulder as a warning.

"Plus me and my bestie have a looot to talk about secrets." Bebe's smile seemed a lot more threatening than it should.

"If it sparkles to you, permission to say that your hair looks amazing even in a place like this?" Wendy tried a joke to escape the cruel judgement.

"No sparkles for you, girlfriend, and the only sunshine that you'll see is the real deal when the sun rise at the end of our conversation. Good night boys!" The girls entered their tent, already whispering the beggining of a conversation.

"Well, I just wanna say something-" Kenny took everyone's attention. "If you thinking about having loud sex just remember that we can hear everything. Also, we all will probably wake up very early tommorrow, the best thing is saving energy. So keep it PG-13 boys!"

"And what's up for those who don't give a single dying fuck, Professor Cockblocker?" Craig questioned, smirking.

"Just remember that we all have cellphones and in two days your performance can be on Youtube." With a laugh, the blonde boy entered his tent, finding Butters trying to find something with the help of a flashlight.

"Looks like you fellas were having fun back there." The shorter boy said, finally finding what he was wanting, a big grey coat that would probably look like a dress when he wore it.

"Just Craigory being a dick. Nothing new." Kenny chuckled, feeling the sudden temptation of breaking his own guidelines and just attack the other boy. But they were also in need of a conversation, and that could not wait. "Hey Buttercup? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Ken! Is something bothering you?" Butter smiled gently, resting his head on Kenny's lap as the taller boy ran his hand through his hair.

"Actually it is. Look, to be honest, Clyde heard your conversation with Bebe and the other boys earlier. The things you said about me and stuff." Kenny felt the boy getting tense on his lap, but held his hand as a sign that he shouldn't leave the spot.

"Are you angry with me? For being angry with you? Jesus that's a lot of anger going on between us." For a second Butters sounded just like when he was a kid, and Kenny had to supress a smile.

"Actually I'm kind of angry with myself, but let's not focus on that." He squeezed the sof hand between his own to get it's owner attention. "But I really want to talk about it. You know, even though I wasn't exactly known for my communication skills for the most of my life." The joke was an excuse to improve the mood, and Kenny hoped that it worked. "But I wanna take care of you, ok?"

"I think that may be the problem here." Butter mumbled, more to himself than anything.

"What?" Kenny questioned, trying to ignore the pain that hitted his heart for a second.

"No, I don't mean exactly this! Oh God, I sounded so mean and rude, didn't I?" Butters shook his head, hoping that he could make his words follow a logic. "What I want to say is, I really appreaciate the fact that you're always taking care of me, but sometimes you treat me more like a little brother and less like a boyfriend. And I'm so sorry but I wanna be your boyfriend!" There was a space full of nothing but silence for a while, until Kenny's hands brought Butters confused face close enough to share a lingering kiss. They were both panting when the taller blonde spoke again.

"You shouldn't be sorry for wanting what's yours, dummy." He smiled sweetly, the kind of smile that he suspected being special for lovers. "I guess I just keep remebering all the bad things that happened with you and I end up having this urge to protect you, even if it's from myself and yourself."

"So don't think." Butter stopped for a moment, like he was searching for a way to finish that sentence properly. "I'm not a naive little boy anymore, I guess you just have to understand that. Whatever I'm doing here with you is because I want to. Because well, I don't know how you'll accept this, but I really love you Kenny."

"I guess there's only one way to accept it." They shared another kiss, a more gentle and delicate this time. "I love you too Buttercup. And I'm really glad that we talked. For what Clyde told me, I thought that you were wanting to have sex with me."

"No!" Butters almost jumped with the embarassment invading his senses. "I mean, if you want yes, but no!! I'm messing up things! That was the thing making Bebe upset and I was angry so I got carried away!"

"So you don't care if we're taking things slow?" Kenny pinched his cheek, receiving the most beautiful smile that a guy could see with almost no lights as an answer.

"Not at all."

"Good. Because for the first time I'm with someone that's so special that makes me want to enjoy things piece by piece." Kenny was the one smiling this time, as they layed down and hugged under the sheets.

"Good night, Ken."

"Good night, Buttercup."

And for a moment, that situation was so confortable that Kenny thought that he was living on paradis-

"C'mon Craig, they're going to hear us."

"They're probably asleep already, come here babe."

"Buttercup?" Kenny called.

"Yes?"

"Borrow me your phone, would you?"


	9. Stan is being a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Posting a little bit earlier today bc I'll go bowling today!   
> Also, I wrote the one-shot that I mentioned yesterday, so check it ouy if you guys want to!

The sun was shining on the perfect spot to create a cozy warm morning, as the teenagers slowly left their tents one by one. The last one was Kenny, his nose poorly covered with a piece of bandage as he swallowed a painkiller with a bottle of industrialized juice.

"I can't believe that you actually punched me Tweekers!" He whined, exibithing the best "good-inocent" boy smile that he could without feeling a sting of pain.

"You scared me!! I thought it was a monster or some shit like that!" The blonde boy answered, trying to comb his hair properly and passing the brush to Craig after his failed attempt. At least it was an excuse to some physical contact.

"But you punched me after seeing that was no monster but a sexy friend!"

"Because I was already high on adrenaline!!"

"And because you were trying to film us." Craig added, making a little ponytail with his boyfriend's hair. Cute.

"Yeah. that too!" Tweek agreed, and Kenny gave up, raising his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine. Next time be quiet at least. Use a gag or something."

"Hm..." Craig stared at Tweek with his empty blue eyes and a little smirk.

"Is actually a good idea. But you're sure you're not going to choke sweetie?" The blonde boy returned the stare, but with a face that said "you're the next on the punching list".

"Craig is going to be gagged? Why do you guys only do fun stuff when I can't stay?" Stan teased, but his face was even worst than Craig's blank nature. Even so, he seemed ready to his mission, wearing a jeans jacket holding the keys of the mini-van.

"Let's go, Stan?" Kyle asked, taking the grocery list.

"Sure." Without barely making eye contact, the couple left, receiving some looks full of curiosity.

"What's up with the emo and the jew? Problems at hell?" Cartman questioned, and Kenny just shrugged.

"I don't know exactly, I just hope they don't kill each other without bringing the food."

* * *

 

The road was almost empty, leaving Kyle with plenty of time to focus on whatever was on his mind. Sure, he said to himself that he was going to talk with Stan at that particular situation, but the boy was acting so distant that he lost the guts to do it. Now they were already coming back and barely a single word was said on the whole trip.

"So Stan, what you're writing?" He tried with the best calm voice.

"Nothing special." Stan answered without even looking towards him, his blue eyes focusing on the paper sheet full of scribbles.

"Ok, what the actual fuck." Kyle parked the car abruptly, almost hitting the sidewalk. He wasn't exactly known for his patience. "Why are you being so bitchy since yesterday? Cut the crap and tell me, dude."

"I don't know Kyle, why don't you ask your good friend Tweek about it?" Stan's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You were spying the conversation???" Kyle questioned, unable to believe what he just heard. His first reaction would be leaving, or punching Stan, or both, but he used his last bit of composure to keep sitting on the bench.

"No I wasn't! But Clyde overheared by accident and told us! Is that your game Kyle? Telling everyone about our relationship, except from me?" The redhead's hand hitted Stan's face with a snap, hurting way more than a punch would.

"First of all fuck you!" Kyle's voice was a mix of sadness and anger, and made Stan regret his words even more. "Second of all, I wasn't even with them! I was caught in the middle of the conversation, but yes, if you wanna know Tweek really gave me a good advice! Talking to you! What, I'm not allowed to talk with my friends, Stan?"

"No, is not that..." Stan's anger was already dissipating, and he hesitantly took Kyle's hand. "Is just that he and Craig keep rubbing their perfect relationship on everyone's faces. I just got pissed because we're far from perfect, but that doesn't mean that we can't try."

"I understand, those two can be a pain sometimes. But I don't give a shit. I just needed a little push to talk with you, and to realize that I can trust you and that didn't changed just because we're dating now." Kyle squeezed the hand holding his own, already feeling a little better.

"That's the thing I should had realized too. I've been so stressed with this whole friends-turned-lovers thing that I acted like a bitch with you. I'm sorry." The dark-haired boy said, getting relieved when he saw that Kyle was already smiling again, the tension around them slowly fading away.

"You're always a bitch with me, because you're my bitch." The redhead teased, glad to know that his problem basically was solved by itself.

"You're not going to be saying this when my dick gets shoved on your ass." Stan kissed him, pushing the taller body against the door. Fucking Kyle and his fucking height.

"I can say that too. You keep being the bitch if you get addicted to my body, pervert." Kyle took the opportunity to squeeze Stan's ass before pushing him away. "Now let's go. I don't wanna hear Cartman bitching about how we took so long to do this task."

"Fine." Stan gave him one last kiss before letting him go and helping with the groceries. In the passenger seat, his paper sheet showed a group of words that actually made sense, if you looked very close.

_Love is so complicated. Even when I'm angry and hurt, even when you're clearly hiding something, even when I don't know how much time do we have before the next fight, when this silence is choking us all I wanna do is kiss your complicated face and say that everything is going to be ok, even without really knowing._   
_Is this a white lie or just my instint telling me the truth?_


	10. Bebe has a good boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks how I'm having a lot of fucking ideas to fanfiction just a week before classes coming back. I'll probably write a bunch of one-shots at my short spare time hahahahaha

When Stan and Kyle got back, Cartman was the one saying what almost everyone was thinking, while Kenny and Wendy helped they out with the grocery bags.

"Why you're smiling like two idiots?"

"Oh I have a little bit of Cartman in my face?" Kyle confronted. "Gross."

"Shut up, jew."

"I see that the Tucker-Tweak trademark therapy worked. You're welcome." Craig teased, storing the meat in a thermal box.

"Fuck off Tucker." Stan threw an empty box at him, but Craig easily deviate from it.

"If you guys always bother us with your romantic problems, I can at least having fun with this."

"Stop being a dick, Craig." Tweek warned, trying to avoid the 58475638 Marsh-Tucker fight. The excuse that they looked like a sexual tension duo didn't always work.

"I can give you dick, if you prefer, babe." The dark-haired boy stared at him.

"I'd love that. Not now." The blonde smirked, entering their tent to change. The group planned to go swim at the lake after Stan and Kyle got back, and everyone was changing before the conversation interrupted it.

"I need to make a super important question." Clyde said out of nowhere, getting out of his tent with a star-themed really short red bathing suit.

"Would you let me puke first? And rip off my eyes while I'm at it?" Said Craig, sounding way more serious tha a normal person should be using that quote.

"Don't you have something that doesn't let us see the shape of your dick, dude?" Stan asked.

"Don't listen to them baby, you look beautiful." Bebe interrupted, using a black bikini and sunglasses.

"Speaking of things that look beautiful." Kenny whistled, sottping for a second and looking at Butters. "Sorry Buttercup. Bad habits die hard."

"If you're just joking, I think I don't mind it at all. Only if is bothering someone else." Butters gave him a gentle smile.

"Is bothering me." Tweek said, trying to properly tie his green bathing suit. "If you make Butters upset, specially looking at his friend, I'll personally kick your ass until you really find the next lif- hey, why everyone is looking at me?!? Jesus, there's something on my face?!?"

"Not exactly your face, Tweek..." Butters cheeks were slightly pink.

"They looking at the hickeys and sex-related bruises, babe." Craig cut the akward silence like it wasn't really a big deal, shrugging.

"Goddamit, you guys scared the shit out of me! They just stand out a fucking lot because I'm pale as a vampire, Jesus!" Tweek ran his fingers around a particular big mark on his neck.

"And don't look at me with these judgy eyes. I'm not playing fifty shades of fucked up with him." Craig rolled his eyes.

"Craig has a lot more of them, actually. And my nails kind of fucked up his back." Tweek explained, suddenly feeling a little embarassed.

"Hell yeah, you boys are fucking wild!" Bebe laughed, noticing a certain flamboyant boy getting uncomfortable by her side. "Clyde, sweetie, can you help me to find the sunscreen?"

"Sure, kitty-" Without waiting the rest of the sentence, Bebe took him to the tent and closed it, making sure to speak in a tone that nobody could hear.

"There's something going on with you, Clyde? You can tell me."

"N-No." The way that his voice cracked in the middle of a two-letters word was almost comic, if wasn't a sign of sadness. He was really a terrible liar. "Maybe."

"So?" She raised an eyebrown.

"I'm afraid that I can't say it without starting to sob." He looked at his own feet, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Is ok, sweetie, I have some tissues if you need them-"

"That's exactly the problem!" The way that his voice suddenly raised made Bebe hold her breath. "I'm such of a stupid cry-baby mess! I shouldn't be dating a cool girl like you!"

"What you're talking about?" She was genuinely confused.

"I can't even do dirty stuff with you without getting nervous! You're the blonde perfect cheerleader from the movies, you should be dating-"

"A stupid jock that only see me as a trophy and would dump me for a bigger pair of boobs without even thinking twice? Is that the girl you think I am?" She knew that this wasn't the time for being bitter, but Bebe honestly hated when people just saw her appearance. She was way more than a pretty face, way more than a cheerleader. She'd never be as smart as Wendy, but hell she was giving her best too and she'd not let Clyde, from all people, think otherwise.

"No!" He tried to assure that between sobs. "You should date someone better. That's my point. Someone who doesn't act like a confident guy but cries like this."

"That's a thing that I have to decide, right?" She took his hand, tracing circles across the skin. "And fuck you, because I choose the sensitive guy who notices my new clothes, knows all my favorite movies, and is so worried about hurting me that is always overthinking about the next step."

"You mean it?" He stared at her, receiving a hug that caught him by surprise. How could she not do that?

"Hell Clyde, you even bought me tampons that time that I was alone in home! Every girl with a brain and blood coming of her parts would know that you're marriage material!" She laughed, feeling satisfied when he smiled too. "And don't use this in your cocky quotes collection. Is weird."

"I'll try. No promises." He joked, holding her chin and kissing the blonde girl with all the love that he felt for her. They just stayed like that for a while, their bodies pressing against each other with a warm sensation that made them both happy.

"I love you Bebe." He said without thinking twice, like it was the more obvious thing in the world.

_"A stupid mate for a stupid cheerleader would never say that so easily."_

"I love you too, silly. Now come here, lets kiss a little bit more." She held him by the neck.

"Eh?"

"I'll not let Cartman or anyone make fun of you for crying today. So let's make things messier and make them jealous of you for winning some love. Just a little." Bebe whispered, kissing both of his cheeks and waiting for an answer.

"Sounds good to me." He was back at his usual nature, cocky smile and everything. And as they kissed each other, Bebe had a quick thought before getting lost in the moment.

_"Tweek is totally winning a very nice gift for this kick-ass advice."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: What gift should Bebe give to Tweek? It should be relevant to the plot? Let me know!  
> Everytime I rewatch Bebe's boobs destroy society I remember why this girl is my fucking queen.


	11. Bebe was robbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some Style actioooon?

After some time waiting for Bebe and Clyde to finish whatever the fuck they were doing at the tent, the group arrived at the lake, with Kenny already throwing beach balls in the water.

"We should play something fun!" He suggested, using a ball to float.

"No freaking way, water games are just excuses to rip off inocent girls bikinis." Bebe gave him a scary glare over the sunglasses. "Nice try pervert."

"I don't think we're counting with this risk on here. Are we?" Wendy questioned, looking directly at her boyfriend.

"Really, bitch? With Kenny and Clyde around I am the one being judged? Like I give a fuck about Bebe's bowling ball's tits, and if I wanna see your little mosquito bites I can just use my charm or something." Even though his comment made a little bit of sense, Cartman was punched on the shoulder anyway. That's what you get foir being rude.

"Your charm? God, is so powerful, I wonder how many panties were dropped by it." Craig mumbled ironically.

"Says the dick that only kissed two people in his whole life." Cartman answered, giving him the middle finger.

"I wouldn't trade Tweek for a combo of all your stupid mistakes."

"No offense, Wendy." Tweek tried to fix his boyfriend's words with something less... bitchy.

"With Craig talking? Sometimes I just pretend I'm not even listening." The girl shrugged, jumping in the cold water.

"Anyway-" He continued before Craig and Cartman started again. "This whole discussion makes me see how many gay dudes we have in our group. I mean, not exaclty gay since a bunch of you already dated girls, but are currently in a relationship with boys, and oh God am I sounding fucking stupid? Oh God don't hate me please, I d-"

"Babe." Craig held him by the shoulders. "We got it. Calm down."

"Just take a bath and relax, Tweekie!" Bebe reaffirmed, throwing one of the balls towards him. "And while we're at this subject, let me ask you boys something: When you discovered that you also liked boys?"

"When I realized that Tweek was way cuter than every bitchy girl in the world." Craig said without thinking too much, laying down on the lakeside. "My first kiss was with a girl and was honestly weird. Plus, lipstick has a weird taste. Plus plus girlfriends don't look adorable when they steal your clothes."

"I'll have to desagree, my friend." Clyde said, hugging Bebe with a smile.

"You don't wanna start a war that you can't win Clyde, believe me." Tweek warned, while Craig just flipped his best friend off. "And man, this is a hard question. I guess I always though that relationships were too much pressure before starting to hang out with Craig. And girls never interested me a lot. I don't know."

"I'm not a picky eater." Kenny said, laughing histerically of his own joke. "In Cartman's case, we should ask when he started liking girls. Because I honestly doubted that until I saw him and Heidi kissing."

"Fuck you Kenny." Cartman threw a can at him. "What about Stan, huh? I guess we got the message between the years of puking around Wendy."

"Where's him and Kyle, by the way?" Clyde questioned.

"Kyle said that he forgot his sunscreen and asked Stan's help to find, I guess?" Tweek said.

"Hey, that's my excuse!" Bebe pointed out, and one by one, everyone reached the realization of what they were probably doing, until Craig finally made the first joke about it.

"And me and Tweek are the perverts? Right."

* * *

"Are you sure that you forgot the sunscreen, dude? Because I'm pretty sure that I saw you using it before we left to the lake." Stan questioned, being suddenly surprised when his body was pinned down on a messy blanket that was laying on the floor of their tent.

"That was a lie, stupid." Kyle rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together, his tongue licking Stan's bottom lip. His face was redder than his hair, but he didn't stopped, gasping when their tongues touched, a simple kiss changing into something very sloppy, but at the same time, passionated.

"You really caught me. With your lie and stuff." Stan said, trying to recover his breath while his hands took a way more interesting path, grabbing Kyle's ass, and making him whine a little.

"Hey!" He complained.

"You brought me here, now face the consequences of your actions. Is just the life cycle Kyle."Stan whispered in his ear, running his tongue in a special place of the earlbe that made his boyfriend shiver. Mental note that.

"Is this a emo way of talking dirty?" Kyle mocked, his hips instinctively moving against Stan's body. Well, that was getting out of control fast.

"Call me emo, but you'll be the one whining when my dick gets inside your ass." Stan kissed him again, questioning why humanity had created such of a pain called underwear and pants.

"Sorry, homeboy. This is not happening now." Kyle warned, their lips only an inch apart. "Unless you're willing to borrow some lube from your favorite couple in the world."

"Never. I prefer dying a virgin." They both laughed a little, trying to shake away the fact that they were now willing to go all the way. Man, talk about your problems kicks ass. "But we can do some other fun stuff together, right?"

"You're asking my consent? What a goody-boy." Kyle laughed. They would probably get married and still do stupid jokes with each other every single day.

"If you're going to be a bitch about it-" Stan got up, taking off his pants and underwear. "C'mon Kyle, I show you mine if you show me yours." He joked, sounding like a drunktard.

"You're so lucky that my dick is already hard."Kyle rolled his eyes, also getting out of his clothes and sitting on Stan's lap, as the dark-haired boy connected their lips together again. They were a mess of hair, sweat and saliva that became even messier when their hips started to move against each other, Kyle's hand pulling on Stan's hair.

"You gonna make me bald." Stan said between kisses.

"Don't be a pussy, I was needing something to hold." Kyle complained while his boyfriend attacked his neck with kisses.

"I have another thing for you to hold, that's better and bigger."

"If you're talking about your dick, I have to question if you're drunk right now." Kyle smirked, slowly stoking his dick and looking satisfied when Stan started to do the same. "Is not that big."

"Fuck you Kyle." Stan bit his lip, as they jerked off and came back to a kiss that was doing a crappy job supressing their moaning and panting. Anyway, they didn't last long, both boys feeling their lower body sticky with a mix of cum and sweat, their lips still wanting to keep the contact.

"What a fucking mess." Kyle said, after a few minutes of just breathing. "How the fuck we should get clean without anyyone noticing this?"

"No idea." Stan shrugged. "But I know something."

"What?"

"Maybe, juuust maybe I'll ask for a favor from our favorite couple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm trying to improve the smut-writing, the next chapter will have some interesting things too~ It has to do with the gifts that you guys suggested, just a hint :)


	12. Tweek won a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should post this later, but I had a veeery exahusting morning and I'm very curious to see what you guys think of this chapter!  
> I should warn you all that this got very kinky. Like very kinky. Maybe less than it could be, but is more than the usual, so be warned.

The red-haired boy and the former jock were only found by their friends when the group came back, and they only saw the couple for a moment until they took the same path, going towards the lake.

"Looks like someone made a mess with something white that's totally not sunscreen, am I right?" Clyde mocked, making the girls roll their eyes.

"Amateurs." Said Craig, drying Tweek's messy hair with a towel. "Did they at least bought something fast to eat in today's lunch?"

"Is Kyle, dude." Kenny took a fast-food bag full of meat sandwiches and some french fries. "He's not the kind of guy that forgets stuff."

"Good. Save our portion, we going to take a nap." The dark-haired boy took his boyfriend by the hand.

"At 1 P.M.? What are you, old farts waiting for death?" Clyde teased.

"If you actually slept on the fucking right time instead of screaming like prostitutes you'd not be that tired." Cartman complained, being completely ignored by Craig, who was already inside the tent.

"Guys?" Bebe called, following them. "A little word?"

"Only if this word is no."

"Craig, play nice." Tweek glared at him, and then back to his friend. "Sorry, he gets a little grumpy without his little nap. What you need, Bebe?"

"Actually, I want to give you a gift!" The girl smiled innocently, holding a medium-sized box.

"Eh? But I don't have anything for you, should I have something? Is your birthday? Is my birthday?" The blonde boy started to look at random places, his brain probably working at double of the necessary speed.

"No, sweetie! Is my way to say thank you for helping me with your magic advice! I actually bought this to prank Wendy or Kyle, hide on their stuff or something, but hey this wasn't cheap and I think you guys can enjoy the content. Have fun boys~" She giggled before leaving the couple alone.

"Is this something bad? Jesus, I don't wanna hurt her feelings if it's a bad gift!" Tweek freaked out, and Craig took the duty of opening the misterious box. The content was a smaller, bright pink box, with black words printed on.

"Look babe, is a kinky-stuff kit." Craig said nonchalantly, as Tweek recovered the gift and opened it.

"WhAt?" His voice sounded weird, like a scared kitten, as he picked the itens one by one. The first one was a simple piece of red fabric.

"I'll use it everytime I see Kenneth's face. Or when Kyle starts with the speeches." Craig joked, as his boyfriend cracked into laughter. "My joke was that funny?"

"Fuck no. But look who will not need you anymore." The blonde teased, holding a purple dildo covered with glitter.

"You think so, babe? I don't think this is big enough to deal with your dick-addiction." Craig teased back, without actually lying. Since they started their sexual experiments, the numb boy discovered some interesting stuff, the top of the list being that Tweek loved to be fucked. First he got worried, thinking that maybe the whole "Tweek is the girl of their relationship" thing got into his head, but the blonde boy made him understand (in a **very** clear way) that he just enjoyed to have sex like that. As long as they were both having fun (and hell, how Craig was having fun), it wasn't a problem.

"Fuck off, or I'll use this." Tweek took a gag ball that matched the color of the blindfold.

"I'd loooooove to see you trying, babe." Craig said, sounding purposely cheesy and making his boyfriend laugh.

"You sound like an old perverted business man talking with a stripper." Tweek mocked being taken by surprise when Craig's lips met his on a slow, lingering kiss. How he could switch from stupid to God, so fucking sexy, in a second remained a mistery.

"I mean what I said." The taller boy bit his partner's neck, making sure that was enough to leave a red mark. "Let's play a little, honey."

"I thought you were tired." Tweek questioned, but his eyes were clearly showing that he was wanting the same.

"It can wait." Craig kissed his neck, making the shorter boy shiver. "You can choose what you wanna do."

"What if I want to blindfold and gag you and do whatever I want with your body?" Tweek asked, his voice cracking a little at the end of the sentence.

"Should I take my clothes off first?" Craig questioned, already getting rid off his shirt.

"JESUS CHRIST CRAIG!! IT WAS A JOKE!!" Even Token probably heard the scream, and he'd probably be calling soon to know what happened to his poor son Tweek.

"What?" Craig shrugged, with only his underwear on, blindflonding himself. "Don't play innocent with me honey, I know that you really wanna do this."

".......the underwear too...." The whole sentence was almost a whisper, and when Craig remained in silence, Tweek yelled-whispered. "Take off the underwear too while you're at it. Fuck."

"That's more like it." Craig gave him an approval smile, laying down and waiting.

First, the only thing different from nothing was Tweek's heavy breathing, but sooner or later his thin lips were against Craig's neck, then his mouth, being quickly replaced by the gag ball. It was hard and tasted like plastic, but wasn't uncomfortable. He'd die to see what kind of face Tweek was making doing that kind of stuff, but not being able to see only made the whole situation more arousing.

"God Craig, how the fuck you're already this hard? I barely touched you." Tweek said, and judging for the warm sensation, Craig could guess that the other boy's face was very close to his dick.

 _You get too sexy when you take control of things_ , was what he wanted to say, if he could talk. Instead, he just panted when Tweek started to jerk him off, only enough to make him even harder. _Bitch._

"You don't wanna spoil the fun with only that, right?" Tweek questioned, his voice coming from a bigger distance now, and God, Craig could probably come only hearing his best attempt to sound seductive, wich was already more than good enough to drive a poor guy insane. "Where the fuck Bebe bought this thing? It even comes with a little bottle of... strawberry lube?"

Craig done his best attemp to shrug on his current position, because they were actually needing a refill anyway. He was already getting used to the situation, until hearing some low moans that he knew exactly the meaning. The taller boy sat, trying to reach his boyfriend, only to be gently pushed by a slippery cold pair of fingers.

"Can you have a little bit of patience? I'm getting ready for this..." Tweek scolded him, the unusual mix of excitement and confidence on his voice making Craig wish to take off that fucking blindfold and fucking him. But he held back, getting enough distraction from hearing Tweek mumbling his name, until again, the situation changed completely. The blonde boy was sitting on his lap, his hips moving slowly as his lips worked on Craig's chest.

_Godfuckingdammit babe._

"Can we do this now?" Tweek asked, and the dark-haired boy nodded as quickly as the words hitted his brain, muffled moans coming out of his mouth when Tweek moved. If there was a better sensation than filling up your cute boyfriend's ass in a camping trip, he'd not care enough to discover. "Is so.... gooood... to do this without hearing your dickish comments." The blonde teased, his hips moving faster as Craig grabbed his ass. At least his hands weren't tied up. "Fuck... Craaaig you're so good..."

 _I'm not the one needing to use this gag ball._ Craig thought, being sure that Tweek was even louder now, like this was fucking possible. But he didn't (and actually couldn't) complained, focusing on the situation as Tweek's pace became faster, while his hand searched for the shorter boy's dick, giving him a nice treatment as Tweek held him by the neck.

"Craaig I'm... I'm..." His sentence wasn't finished as the blonde boy came on his boyfriend's hand, moving his hips until said boyfriend also finished and Tweek collapsed on his chest, panting.

"You smell like strawbery cupcakes." Was the first thing that Craig said when he got rid off the gag ball and the blindfold, enjoying the image of the messy blonde laying against his chest.

"That's what you have to say after what we done?" Tweek questioned.

"You're really a cock-lover." Craig teased, and if looks could kill he'd probably be dead. "Just kidding. It was amazing as always, honey. Maybe a little more intense."

"Good." Tweek looked satisfied with the answer. "Myabe we can do this again sometime."

"Sometime?" Craig caught him off guard with a kiss. "Pray a thanks to Buddah that I'm currently tired, or this time would be now."

"Pervert. I love you."

"Same here babe. Same here."

* * *

When Stan and Kyle came back from their bath, they found a group of petrified teenagers sitting around an untouched meal.

"What the fuck happened here?" Stan questioned.

"The f word is forbidden at this place starting now. We need a bath." Clyde said, his cheeks burning with ten different shades of red. Hell, even Kenny looked a little bit embarassed when was his time to speak.

"That's why we're not going to heaven, children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank everyone who gave me ideas for the gifts, you're aaaaall coming to hell with me :)


	13. Craig has something to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one on a rush, so it could have more mispells than usual. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!!

It was only at the sunset that the group of friends could show their best well-trained-for-a-whole-afternoon angry faces to a certain couple, that was coming out of their tent, the blonde with a very embarassed expression, the dark-haired boy with his same everyday face.

"Well, well, well-" If there was someone in this world that could sound accusatory, this person was Cartman. "Look who finally decided to show their dirty human beings."

"Did you had a nice nap, bros?" Clyde questioned ironically.

"Oh God, you guys are angry!!" Tweek held his own hands to avoid pulling his har. "I don't know what to say, you guys are gonna hate us!! Then I gonna be alone, obsessed with Craig, put him on my basement away from everyone else and-"

"I'm sorry." The fake-anger quickly changed into surprise when Craig interrupted his boyfriend with his blunt words. "We got caught up in the moment and put you all in an uncomfortable situation. And I'm aware that sometimes I show off our relationship too much."

"Shouldn't be an apology after the last statement?" Stan asked."

"Dude-" Clyde interrupted him, sobbing. "In years of friendship, that was the sweetest thing that this pile of robotness have said to somenoe who isn't Tweek or a fat mouse-pig-thingie. Take it and be proud of it. I love you bro!!"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess that's my punishment for making loud kinky sex." Craig rolled his eyes as Clyde hugged him. "Are you happy now, God?"

"Tweek, take the gag ball back. Craig probably is way better when he can't speak." Kenny said, grinning.

"You have no idea." Tweek teased, after going back do his DefaultWorriedFace.png. "So? Are you guys very angry??"

"Nah, we were just messing with you guys." Kenny patted his back.

"As for showing off your relationship, is cool, we don't mind mostly of the time." Bebe explained, helping Kyle to put meat and vegetables on skewers, their dinner for the night. He insisted to do it by himself, but just because he has a cute ass, it doesn't mean that he can make the fucking rules.

"Also, I heard Token say once that you do this because you're proud of being able of maintaning Tweek aroud and happy because it makes you very happy, so if you look at the situation this way is kind of adorable." Wendy's statement made Craig blush, being caught completely off guard.

"Is this red on your cheeks buddy?" Clyde teased.

"This day is getting even more weird." Kyle commented.

"Craigory you're so adorable!! Come here, let uncle Kenny pinch your little cheeks!"

"Speaking of frightful things." Craig took a breath, calming down. "We should do the scary stories thing today."

"Noooo, not that!" Clyde whined.

"C'mon dude, you can always use this as an excuse to grab Bebe when you guys go to sleep." Cartman teased. "I'll even be a good guy and let you guys sleep toget-"

"Deal!"

"That sure was quick." Kyle rolled his eyes. "I don't really mind. The only thing that could scare me is fatass becaming a poor excuse of human being again. More than he is."

"Ahhh Kyle, you stole my story. Not cool." Wendy joked, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder to avoid him being angry. "Who can start?"

"What about me?" Clyde said, raising his hand. "Is a story about a monster that eats his victims fears to be stronger, and then-"

"Mooom, can someone that is not doing a poor rip-off of It start?" Craig interrupted.

"Well I can go if you guys don't mind." Butters offered.

"Let's see him beating up my story." The flamboyant boy pouted.

"Well, you guys know that there's a thing living under our beds?"

"Germs?" Stan raised an eyebrown.

"Well hm-that too, but there's another thing. Nobody knows what it is, it can take a lot of shapes and sizes, but he listens to your breath and induces your nightmares. Everytime you wake up, panting, desperate, the being gets more confortable with the place, with you. The people who saw it sometime in their lives are to traumatized to say something about, because is a like a nightmare that never ends. The end." Butters stared at his friends, waiting for the results of his story.

"That's it, I'm living on a tent forever. It can gives me nightmares if I don't have a bed." Clye said, hugging Bebe's arm.

"If this thing lives under my bed I feel sorry for him. All the dust and old porn magazines, that can cause an allergy or something. Wait, he hears me jacking off?" Kenny questioned, laughing.

"What about my gossips? Wow, this thing knows everything about South Park just hearing me on the phone. What a skank." Bebe commented.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you." Craig said, hugging his boyfriend tighter.

"The fuck, bitch? I'm not scared. Are you, or you're just wanting an excuse to do this?" Tweek questioned.

"This surprises me." Wendy pointed out. "I thought you'd be at least paranoid with this kind of story, Tweek."

"What can I say? After years og Underpants Gnomes, North Korea and conspiracy forums there's not a bunch of things that make me scared. Also it can't gives me nightmares if I barely ever sleep." The blonde boy shrugged. "Who's next?"

"Me. I'm going to tell you guys the shortest, but more scary horror story in the whole universe." Stan said, lowering his voice at every shingle word. He paused for a second, staring at every pair of curious eyes until finishing. "Reality. The end."

"Die then. At least you'll not bore us to death." Craig said, rolling his eyes.

"Can someone who is not on the goth fan-club go now? I'm getting sleepy here!" Bebe mocked, blowing a kiss towards Stan.

"I guess I may have one story or another to you guys." Cartman said, stretching his arms.

"Oh God." Kyle mumbled as he and Bebe finished their task. "This will be one hell of a long night."

 


	14. Butters is scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write more scary stories bc I don't know a lot of them (cause im a coward), so as an apology here's some Bunny

"HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO ME??" Clyde's scream probably could wake up the zombies on Cartman's last story, as the boy tried to make a call again. It was like a gif with sound being played for the last 10 minutes.

"I know that we call Token the mother, but is he seriously trying to call him because he's scared of a story?" Tweek questioned, drinking a crappy artificial tea. It tasted like sugar and chemicals, but was the best that he could get on that place.

"And when I'm right here, by the way." Bebe added, resting her arm on Tweek's shoulder.

"He says that Token's chill voice calms him down and he's too embarassed to ask your help with something embarassing." Craig explaining, probably beinh the biggest "Clyde expert" there. Years of convivence can make you learn the craziest kind of shit.

"Craaaaaig Token is not answering his phone! Do you think something happened to him?" Clyde whined to his best friend.

"But is actualy weird. Is not that late, and Token is probably the only person in the world with patience enough to answer Clyde everytime he calls. Oh God, what if something bad did happen???" Tweek questioned, already picking up his phone.

"C'mon babe, don't let Clyde get into your head." Craig confiscated their devices. "Token is probably busy, and we're going back early tommorrow anyway. Can't we let him enjoy the pretty sound of the silence?"

"So what I'm supposed to do? You're going to help me Craaaaig?" Clyde asked, cleaning his nose on Craig's black hoodie.

"Nope." Craig answered, clicking his tongue on the "p". "Already have a big baby to take care."

"I'm the baby. Riiiiight." Tweek chuckled, throwing the empty bottle at Craig and going to their tent. "We're going to sleep. Night guys."

"Good luck Bebe. I really mean it." Craig followed him.

"I think I'll go too. Night, fellows!" Butters waved gently, but he looked lost on his own thoughts since the end of one of Cartman's first stories. Curios with that, Kenny followed his boyfriend to their tent, finding him laying down staring at the "ceiling".

"Something wrong, Buttercup?" He asked, running a hand on the blonde hair. Even with the peculiar haircut, Butters hair always seemed less messy than his own.

"Nothing Ken. I just...." He took a moment to think, bitting his own lip. "I guess the stories made me a little worked up, I think?"

"Never thought that you were the kind of person that gets afraid with this kind of thing." Kenny sat by his side, holding the pale hand. "Its okay Leo, everyone has a fear. You think you can sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess I just need something to make me tired. Thanks for worrying about me." Butters smiled, leaning over to kiss him. The kiss was slow and warm, lasting until they were both out of breath.

"I'll always care about you, silly. And maybe we have something here that could make you very tired." Kenny grinned, pulling the shorter boy to his lap, as they kissed again, for a shorter time. "What do you think, hm?"

"Is nice. Your mouth is tasting like marshmallows." Butters smiled before his lips were caught again on a kiss, their tongues being more curious and exploring each other's mouth. God, that was good. He felt like his body was weighing half of what it should be, and when Kenny started to kiss his neck he thought that he could actually lose his mind.

"It feels good?" The taller boy asked, his voice muffled by the skin.

"Yeah, can I do the same?" Without waiting for more than a quick nod, Butters kissed his boyfriend's neck, making a trail of kisses and little bitemarks until he found where the t-shirt started.

"God, Leo, this is so nice." Kenny's words were almost a whisper, because unlike certain couple he didn't actually enjoyed someone hearing what they were doing. A man full of contradictions, Butters always thought. Spent most of his life without barely speaking, but had a very sharp tongue. When single was always available for "fun", but patient and willing to take things slow and enjoy when on a relationship with someone special. Wait, the "slow down" thing was still on? Butters didn't minded. He'd go further until one of them got bothered, because honestly, he couldn't get enough of that incoherent young man.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" Kenny questioned when his boyfriend got quiet all of sudden, even his lips freezing on the same spot.

"Yeah, yeah!" Butters laughed, embarassed for spacing out and for the secret that he was hiding. Yeah, that. "Actually Ken... I have something to say, but I'm worried that you'll be angry with me."

"I doubt that I can get angry with you. Believe me, I tried." Kenny chuckled, ruffling his hair. "But I guess we can only know if you tell me, right?"

"Well, hm... I'm actually not that scared of the stories. Not at all, really." He looked to their bags, to his own feet, basically anywhere that wasn't his boyfriend's face. "I just wanted an excuse to... well be like this with you. Is this too bad?" He waited for a complaint or to be scolded even a little, but when silence invaded their tent, he couldn't avoid looking up, being caught by one of these grins that show every single fucking teeth.

"Look who totally played me. You, naughty boy?" Kenny teased, kissing his forehead, then his cheeks, and then his mouth for a long time. "If you want me, you just have to say it."

"So you're not angry?" Butters questioned.

"Not at all. But you'll be punished anyway, sweetheart." Kenny's smile changed from funny to something that could only be described with two words.

 **Fucking perverted.** And, as he laid down with his boyfriend on top of him, touches full of a mix of delicacy and lust, Butters thought that maybe (or totally) they were more similar than everyone guessed.


	15. Clyde is a jungleboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you guys that I already started the nest fic, the collection of creek one-shots. But if you want something with the couples in this story there just let me know, I can always find a way to mix them in the chapters!

That morning was a lot more lazy than the previous one, as nobody really wanted to start the work of pack everything up. Travelling is always fun, until you have to deal with the mess of going back to home.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to the civilization again. Just leave me here, I'm a forest being now." Clyde said, sitting with a pack of cheetos.

"Oh yeah? So hand over the industrialized food or come help us with their tents, jungle boy." Craig said, putting his backpack in the mini-van.

"Just because I live in the forest it doesn't mean that I can't enjoy other lifestyles. You're the worst Craigory."

"C'mon Craig, don't be so mean with him." Bebe said, folding her blankets. "If you wanna stay in the forest with the cheetos is okay sweetie. We'll leave you here. All by yourself with a cellphone that is almost without battery, with only the trees and unknown animals as friends."

"Look, Tweek is needing some help over there!" The boy said, escaping his grilfriend and best friend.

"Wow." Craig whistled. "Well played."

"What? You think you're the only one that can mess with him?"

"I think in the end we can actually get along, Bebe."

* * *

 

Looking at the lake, the redhead boy looked completely lost in his thoughts, his hands tucked in the pockets of a orange coat that really looked like his old one.

"Lost your hat, little boy? Maybe a green one?" Stan "woke him up", a smile playing at his lips. He was looking better on the last days, that stupid boy. Trying his best to deal with his addiction, sometimes failing, sometimes winning, like everything that's hard in life.

"Fuck you." Kyle chuckled, accepting when a hand took his own. "My stuff is all done, so I was just relaxing a little bit. Thinking."

"About how much homework you have to do before our last school year?" The dark-haired boy teased.

"About new ways of keeping you away from drinking so I don't have to deal with this bullshit."

"Well, if you want my opinion I have a lot of ideas that could be very effective." The hand grabbing his ass was properly slapped, although Kyle was laughing.

"But I have to question dude, you've been drinking way less since we started dating, what's that about?" The question slipped without Kyle thinking too much, becase it honestly made him worried. With a really fucked up case of addiction like Stan's one, it could be worst to his health to reduce consumption by force, at least that's what his psychology books said.

"I don't have a freaking clue. But I guess that it was the secret, you know? Having to hide something so big, my fucking feelings, from you always fucked up my head, and drinking was the best way to cope with that. I have a really crappy therapist, you know?" Stan joked, trying to make the mood better.

"Maybe you should find a proper one instead of playing doctor with Craig. Unless if that's your kink or something."

"Fuck you." The dark-haired boy slapped his shoulder, feeling nostalgic. They changed so little, still being two idiots that love to be around each other and piss each other off, but at the same time so much. And he was ready for a new change, a positive one. "I'll ask Tweek, see if he can get me a number. Mom will probably take me there as fast as possible."

"Good. Let's go back?"

"Yep."

* * *

Inside of the mini-van, Wendy waited for the rest of the gand while they finished packing up their stuff, her relaxing playlist and reading being interrupted by someone standing in front of her.

"Need something?" She asked, finding her boyfriend staring at her, a hand on his short-brown hair and the other hidden on the pocket of his "funny" coat.

"Nah, just finished my stuff and came here. Clyde is whining again, and it pisses me off." He answered casually, sitting by her side. She considered holding his hand or something like this, but the little affection gestures were misteries to both of them. They never knew how to start, always hesitating aroun each other, so she almost gasped when the boy rested his head on her shoulder. "Do you think that my mom and his dad will really get married?"

"Probably. Clyde's father is a decent man and your mother really likes him. This bothers you?" Wendy questioned, closing her book.

"Being Clyde's brother? Fucking totally. But it's nice to know that my mom will not be alone when I go to college or find a new home or something." Eric shrugged, his hand moving inside the pocket. "I wanted to give you something by the way." He showed a little necklace with a golden book charm. "Since you're smart and stuff."

"Oh..." Wendy couldn't deny, she blushed. The delivery of that sentence and gift-giving was dry as a desert, but it was just his way of coping with the new feeling. She couldn't understand more. "Thank you Eric. Is very nice."

Maybe nobody could see, hell not even believe if they told, but in that moment they truly smiled at each other, without thinking about judgement, words and what would come next. the defenses built for years were still standing, but slowly they were being knocked over.

* * *

"How the fuck should we enter now???" Bebe questioned, as they standed outside the mini-van.

"Jesus, we totally saw something that we shouldn't!!! They gonna get us!!" Tweek said, almost dropping his bag.

"All I know is that I saw Cartman fucking smiling like a human being. I think i gonna cry!!" Kenny joked, patting his own back. "Is this the moment that make you have faith on the future??"

"I guess people do change, huh?" Stan mumbled, while everyone gasped when Craig opened the door without thinking twice, ruining the romantic moment.

"Everyone get in, we're going now so we can get home before lunchtime and eat at Token's house." He said casually, without even making eye contact with the embarassed couple.

"They change?" Tweek questioned.

"You can't count Craig as a human being."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably also had some bunch of mistakes, but it was the first time that I felt real pain with a dentist after taking off my braces, so be nice with me hahahahaha


	16. The future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the last chapter! As in the end of every story, I can only thank you guys so soooo much for the support, for commenting and reading this story! I hope that I was able to make you laugh a little or at least have a good time!   
> My classes start at Monday, so I'll probably only have time to another long story in June/July, but the Creek series is already on and going, so I'd love to see some of you guys there too (I actually already see and that's awesome!)
> 
> Just thank you all, and keep being awesome <3

The trip back home was quiet, Clyde taking the duty of driving since Craig literally said "fuck this shit I'm not your fucking driver". Soft as a fucking rock.

"Hey fellas, can I ask you something?" Butters said, finally giving up of his passtime, trying to braid Kenny's short hair only because, well he needed something to do.

"Anything that makes Super Clingy and Wonder Sugar stop being all over each other." Stan teased, taking his eyes out of the notebook's screen.

"Fuck you Stan, we're not even kissing." Tweek flipped him off, after realizing what kind of monster he was waking doing that. Too late, he was already hearing the familiar click of a camera.

"Somethings have to be saved for posterity." Craig kissed the top of his head, as the blond rolled his eyes. Honestly, his boyfriend was a case beyond repair. A cute one.

"Anyway." He interrupted the moment. "Ask Butters."

"Where you guys are thinking to go for college?" The blonde questioned, Kenny's arms bringing him closer. "I'm thinking about some in nearby places and wanted to know if I gonna see some familiar faces."

"For me is not a big deal, so I'll just go to the one that accepts me." Kenny shrugged. "I wanna be a cop, so I'm just going to college to go."

"If you used your Mysterion costume to fight crime that'd be hysterical." Stan said, suddenly getting interested in the topic.

"The costume itself doesn't fit me anymore. I still can use the mask, though. Super Sexy Cop, or something." The blonde chuckled. "What about you, Stanleyboy?"

"Kind of the same. Not the Sexy Cop, I mean. But I hope to go to somewhere in Denver, not anything fancy so I can still have time to write and to finish my book."

"Wait, we're all hoping to go to fucking Denver? Let go of me, assholes." Cartman complained.

"I'm taking Denver out of my list." Craig crossed out a topic on an imaginary piece of paper.

"We have a list." Tweek explained to the confused stares. "Like the places that Craig wanna go, the places I wanna go, the places we both wanna go... To make it easy to have a plan. None of us has reasons to go to far away, so we'll just rent a place together if everything works out."

"Awww my favourite gay couple living together." Clyde cheered. "What if I get accepted in the same place? And Jimmy, and Token?"

"Buy some headphones. The good ones." Craid said with a sly smile. "And never enter my room without permission."

"Awwwww you wanna live with us too!!"

"Shut up Clyde."

"What about you, Kyle?" Wendy questioned, returning to the topic. "Thinking about Ivy League?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think is possible." Kyle answered, shrugging. "This places examine your whole fucking life."

" But you were always a nerd." Cartman pointed out.

"Yes, a nerd that, among other things, was on tv defending a toddler murder and was the responsible for nuking Canada. I don't think Harvard will look at my record of A+ when they hear about it, so I'll just go to the best place that accepts me." The redhead explained, feeling Stan's hand on his shoulder. "I'm ok, for real. Why you're asking about this anyway, Butters? Besides what you said before."

"Well, I just wanted to think if it was possible to see you guys after we finish highschool. This trip was very fun, so I thought abut the chance of doing it again in the future, or at least sitting and talking with each other." There was a moment shorter than a blink before a bunch of arms hugged the blonde boy, Bebe almost squeezing him to death.

"Oh God, we don't deserve you baby!!"

* * *

Back to South Park, the group gone straight to Token's house, the security guard on the front letting them in without even warning the teenager, that, according to the man, was the only member of the family currently at home.

"Token will love this surprise!!" Clyde said cheerfully, as they walked towards the house.

"A bunch of people coming to his house to eat for free? I'm sure he'll be delighted." Bebe teased, feeling tired and wanting her shower. "We can always blame Clyde right?"

"Is basically what I do everytime." Craig agreed.

"You guys are going to be a team just to make me- hey the door is unlocked!" Clyde pushed the door, he, Craig and Tweek showing confused expressions. Token never lets the door open.

"What the fuck he was doing that was important enough to make him forget?" Craig questioned, while Tweek was already freaking out by his side.

"Oh God maybe Clyde was right!!! He was really murdered and the guard!! He's the killer!! We're trapped here!!"

"Babe calm down."

"If you guys are going to just talk here, excuse me." Cartman passed between them. "I need to use the bat- WHAT THE FUCK?" Even though he was screaming, was more of a happiness one than a scared one. "The ship is sailed again you guys!! I told you they'd be back someday!!"

"Cartman???" Token questioned, taking his hands off the girl that he was kissing one second before. Nichole gasped, feeling the inquisitory looks of her two friends. "You guys??"

"So that's why you were willing to let me die?? I smell a secret-hiding traitor!!" Clyde pointed at him.

"Make it two!! Hiding a boyfriend from us, Nichole? Can I trust anyone?" Bebe said, her hand on her forehead in a dramatic pose.

"He can always compensate us by cooking." Craig offered.

As the mess quickly invaded the Black's Residence, Stan wrote the last words of his post, carefully holding the computer.

_We can't really be sure of anything in our lives. Everything, even oxygen, even the universe, could just vanish right now. But I'm actually pretty sure of something, feeling that this is my fate._

_No matter where we go, I gonna be stuck with those idiots forever. And maybe is not so horrible, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and work happilly with them!


End file.
